


Breathe: Affirmation

by MagicalStalwartGizmo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, Cullenlingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Lyrium Withdrawal, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStalwartGizmo/pseuds/MagicalStalwartGizmo
Summary: A different take on Cullen & Lavellan's first time. Some feels and honest conversation and lots of smut. Enjoy!





	Breathe: Affirmation

She grasped his shaking hands as if they were the only things that would prevent them from flying apart. He had come to her chambers, to request – _no_ , beg – that she name his replacement. He could not command her armies and he was not fit to command her heart. His withdrawals had never been this bad and they only seemed to be getting worse, rather than better.

“Your past… I know you have been through a lot. I only know what you’ve told me and I may not know specifics but I know there is… pain. If you ever want to talk, I am here for you,” she stated the words of her heart plainly. Trying to express the extent of her growing feelings over the last few months. Their clumsy attempts at flirting in Haven, his strong arms pulling her from the snow after the fight with Corypheus, and their growing awkward feelings since arriving at Skyhold.

“You are a remarkable woman, Inquisitor,” said Cullen. “I… lose myself when you are near.”

Aria smiled, letting go of his shaking hands.

Cullen regarded her fully, his eyes gleaming amber orbs in the slight glow from the candles of her office. He looked briefly at the documents littering her desk, eyes flashing, before focusing back on the Inquisitor.

He framed her face in his hands, making her look at him, his eyes locking with hers with sudden ferocity. “Why me, Aria?” He had never asked the question before, no matter how many times it echoed through his head.

“I tried to back away and let you find someone who wouldn't hurt you, wouldn't frighten you, and would be _good_ for you. I tried to stay away from you. Maker, I  _tried._  I never know if I'll come back from one of those nightmares and see you trying to hide the fear in your eyes – fear of _me_. I come away from these memories feeling like nothing but a shell… a scarred, bitter…  _thing_. Why… _Why_ …?”

“You don't see what I see,” she said simply.

“I do not.”

“I see a man who has been through the throes of an addiction to lyrium and _survived_. I see a man who has been through unspeakable things and has not allowed them to define his perception of the world. I see a man with scars from facing unimaginable horrors and not breaking from it. I see a man for which I have great respect and admiration. I see a  _man_ , Cullen.”

She brushed her lips across his forehead, feather-light, so soft and swift it was barely a ghost of a sensation. It paralyzed him, left him completely at her mercy and there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

“You have accomplished so much since you’ve been here, Cullen. Look at all you have done for yourself. You are so much more than you think you are,” Aria whispered reverently.

She kissed him lightly again and this time he deepened it. His hands snaking around her waist and pulling her to the hard planes of his chest as though she were an apparition that would vanish were he not to hold onto her tightly enough. He reached a hand up slowly, pulling the leather strap containing her curls and allowing his fingers glide through the silken strands. He kissed her repeatedly, barely giving either of them time to breathe. All the feelings of the last few months – the longing, the desire – came flooding into the forefront of his mind. He whispered her name reverently, like a prayer against her lips –  _Aria, Aria..._

Her arms wrapped around him, her hands sliding beneath his tunic. She paused, hesitating, allowing him to pull away if it was too much, too soon, and Cullen laid his hands over hers, encouraging her to touch him. Every touch, every kiss burned away the remnants of that bitter fear of inadequacy. They backed up against her desk and she was trembling in his hold, clinging to him, her legs were too weak to sustain her weight. Her breaths came out in a stuttering whimper when he started to move down her neck and he almost purred at the sound. This  _desire_  that rose between them, drawing them inexorably together, complex and simple all at the same time. Surrendering to her only to find she was surrendering right back. He was strengthened – _cleansed_ – by it. Despite all his efforts to deny his own feelings and this woman’s advances, she still _wanted_ him.

He leaned back far enough to allow her to pull the shirt over his head, before leaning into her again. He followed the line of her neck upward, nuzzling along the curve of her jaw softly as he lifted her onto the desk. It was effortless for him; she was so small, so deceptively delicate against his own hulking frame. Her skin was so soft, scarred from past battles and covering lithe muscles. His hands ran over the firm flesh of her ass, his hands placing an appreciative squeeze to the taut muscle. She groaned approvingly as his lips captured hers in a searing kiss. His hands grasped the firm curve of her hips and upward, enjoying the heat of her skin through the thin cloth of her robe, stroking the soft flesh of her breasts through it until her fingers tightened at the small of his back. He was murmuring sweet nothings to her, his lips brushing her ear, telling her how beautiful she was.

“Tell me you want this, want _us_. I need… I need to know you want this, Aria…,” his voice begged in strangled sobs. He brushed her hair from her face, kissing her deeply, and nibbling the pulse point of her neck that made her keen and whine.

“Cullen,” she breathed. “I want you. I _need_ you.”

A low rumble rose from his chest and he surrounded her, gathering her into his arms before cradling her form and moving them to her large bed that dominated her chambers. He placed her reverently onto bed, curling into the soft blankets and furs next to her. He maneuvered his large frame until he was atop her, loosening her robe. He pulled aside the thin fabric of her night robes, a sudden appreciation of her lack of a breast band. Her pert breasts bared to him in all their luscious glory. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. This vision, this _goddess_ of a woman, as long as she would have him, he would worship her.

“Do you know how long I’ve watched you?” he asked, the candlelight flickered as he unbuckled his trousers.

She shook her head, adjusting her weight beneath him.

“How long I’ve waited, wanted…,”

She shook her head again, a smile threatening to break the mood. She was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling, admiring the Adonis poised above her.

“Do you know how many temptations I have faced?” His eyes were molten pools of liquid gold, darkened only by his desire.

“No,” she breathed.

His lips kissed, licked, and nipped their way down her body, hesitating only to lave attention on her taut nipples. She craned her neck into the bed, a long moan pushing past her kiss-swollen lips. He ran his hands reverently down her sides; his feather light touches set her skin on fire as they travelled down her frame. He kissed the trembling muscle of her stomach before hooking his thumbs into the band of her smalls. He searched her face for approval before she gave a slight nod, letting him know that she wanted this as much as he did, as he removed them.

“I have to know…,” he said. “I have to know how you taste…,”

He kissed the soft flesh of her inner thigh, gently sucking and nipping the tender flesh as she keen and writhed under his ministrations. When he finally placed a slow, deep kiss above her desire-slicked folds, she nearly came undone beneath him, crying out loudly at his attentions. He parted her damp lips, trailing the flat of his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves above her opening. She keened loudly, her hands moving to grip his curls and he gave an approving growl vibrating her most sensitive of places. As he continued his assault on her core, she felt an unfamiliar warmth pooling low in her belly.

“C-Cullen…,”

She cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm flooded his senses, her juices flowed freely and he drank as a man who had never known a sweeter ambrosia. He rode out the waves of her release, only stilling when he felt the last of her paroxysms ebb. As he gazed upon the woman beneath him, still limp and boneless from his attentions, he could not deny the feelings of adoration and _possessiveness_ that swelled within his chest. Her eyes met his and though heavy-hooded in desire, shown only with the deepest depths of her love for him. Her gentle expression never changed as he moved until he was above her again. His hands explored her, teased her, pulled at her tender flesh under his body. He trailed kisses down her neck, guiding his mouth along every inch of bare flesh until he covered her entire form with his heat.

She lay sweltering, eager, writhing beneath him yet again.

“I need to know every inch of you,” he said breathlessly, begging for permission.

“Take me, Cullen. I am yours,” she said as she closed her eyes, allowing his mouth to explore her own once more. She tasted her release as he explored her mouth and groaned at the eroticism of the act.

He positioned himself at her dewy entrance. She keened as his thick length slowly began to breach her tight opening. Inch-by-excruciating-inch, and ever so slowly and gently, his golden eyes fixated on her face to ensure she felt only pleasure and very little pain. The stretch was immense and nearly unbearable; Cullen’s gentle way of easing inside her took away the majority of her distress. He stopped after a few inches; his chest heaved and a low groan of unbridled lust left his lips. She felt so full already but a glance down at their union confirmed that he was barely halfway inside her silken channel.

“Maker, Aria…,” his strangled groan sent shivers through her spine. His face buried in the crook of her neck.

“Cullen… Sathan…,” she pleaded

Lifting his eyes to meet her own, the struggle for control clearly visible on his face. Time stood still as he held her gaze; the muscles of his arms and chest moved fluidly under his sun-kissed skin. Their foreheads touched and Cullen exhaled deeply, his breath against her flushed skin.

“Don’t forget to breathe…,” he whispered as he began to move further within her. She cried out as he pushed through her maidenhood with a deep painful pinch, arching her back into the soft furs beneath them. He kissed her deeply as a pained expression flickered over her face; kissing away the tears spilling onto her perfect, flushed cheeks. He did not stop pressing deeper still, nursing her through the lingering pain with slow, sensual kisses. Finally, she felt the coarse hair of his core teasing her mound as he filled her almost completely. Both are panting hard, their labored breaths mingling between his sensual kisses of distraction. Her fingernails have buried themselves into the skin of his forearms and her legs have wrapped tightly around his middle. He shifts his weight, leaning down to her, shifting her hips upward. The action causes his length to slide in even deeper inside her and she cries out again, eyes pinching shut. When her eyes open again, Cullen was watching her expressions carefully.

“Are you… Is it alright?” He asked, concern evident. The knowledge that he is still holding back for her benefit caused warmth to bloom in her chest at the tenderness of the gesture. His entire length throbbed deep within her and she cherished the feeling of fullness. She brushed her nose against his and nodded slowly looking deeply into his amber eyes.

“I am more than alright – I’m _yours_ …,” she whispered against his kiss-swollen lips. Cullen groaned low at her words before pressing a passionate kiss against her lips.

“Aria…,” he breathed out.

“Cullen… _,”_ She held tightly to his muscular frame, as though he was her lifeline, her nails biting into the tanned flesh of his neck and shoulders. Their eyes locked as his calloused thumbs gently massage her pert nipples. Slowly, she became more familiar with the feel of his thick length impaling her deeply. She felt every ridge, every vein, and every throb of blood as he allowed her to become accustomed to his length.

“I’m going to move now, love,” he said cautiously. Her silent nod his reply, as her voice failed her once again. A slow, cautious roll of his hips made them both shudder and groan and she cried out again at the sweet friction against her most deep and intimate of places. His restrained, shallow thrusts hid did nothing to diminish the intimacy of their coupling. He kissed her deeply and reverently, her mouth a welcome oasis in the desert of his desire.

With every languid, shallow thrust, his coarse pelvic hair brushed over her nub. The sensation intensifying as Cullen dropped one hand to press his thumb over her sensitive button. The small circles matched his movements, his eyes closing every few minutes to enjoy their connection. Her head tilted back and through dark lashes, she gazed at the man above her, captivated by the pleasure he provided. Heat coiled in her belly, flaring and prickling over her skin as she moaned more freely.

“Cullen… _more…_ ,” she pleaded.

A low growl was her only indication that he intended to fulfill her request. His length slid out and she whimpered pitifully at the loss and the feeling of emptiness. His greedy lips captured hers in a searing kiss as his hands pulled her legs up and over his hips.

In one swift motion, he slid back within her, her body welcoming him readily. The change in position allowed him to close the last few inches, his crown grazing her cervix as he filled her completely, bottoming out. She had never felt anything like it and her toes curled in ecstasy.

His tongue swept into her mouth, mimicking the movements of his hips as he began to thrust hard and deep. His hand curled around her shoulder to keep her in place as he increased his pace, each snap of his hips hitting her nub and sending flames of lust through her body. Lewd sounds of their coupling mixed with the melodic sounds of voiced pleasure. Cullen bucked his hips eagerly, rapidly, muscularly. He filled her, there amongst the soft furs and blankets of her bed. Plunging into the warm, welcoming wetness of her eager core. Never in his life had he felt more complete than he did joined with this woman. The “savage” Dalish elf with the delicate branches of Mythal gracing her perfect face. He gripped her hips and drove himself inside with hard, plunging thrusts. She gripped him; bit her lip, trying to suppress any outburst of desire from fleeing her mouth.

“Aria… _Mine…_ ,” Cullen growled possessively, pulling out nearly completely only to slam back in a moment later. A fervent nod and a choked gasp was the only reply she could muster, shaking fingers curled tightly into his golden locks as she pulled him into a deep and needy kiss. Her need burned with the heat of a thousand suns and she cried out to him, begging for release.  

“I would hear you: Do not hold back. Sing for me, Aria…,” he pleaded against her lips and she too willingly obeyed, her back arching away from the mattress as her release overcame all her senses. Her cries of ecstasy echoed along the walls of her chamber and he rejoiced in them, clutching her possessively to his body. He struggled for a moment, enraptured by this divine creature writhing beneath him. He resumed his ferocious pace, thrusting deep within her with a feral growl, his sweat-slicked face buried in her neck as his thrusts become more erratic. She moaned helplessly beneath him, her high prolonged by his continued onslaught.

He nearly lost all control as her inner muscles clamped down on his member. He groaned loudly at the intense pleasure and pain of her orgasm. Slamming into her tight sheath again, he reveled in the feeling of her release dripping down his thighs and his control frayed like a weatherworn rope.

“You’re dripping down my thighs, Aria,” he snarled out, his control barely maintained. “You’re so tight, so warm. Mine. All _mine_ …”

“Cullen!” she screamed as another orgasm ripped through her body at his sinfully delicious words.

“So responsive,” he mused. “So eager. I love how I am the only one to have made you feel this way…,” he stated with a sly grin. She mewled helplessly as he thrust into her roughly, drowning in the feelings he gifted her. She had never felt so full, so fulfilled, so desired, and so _complete_.

“Who does this to you?” he snarled, slamming into her in punctuation. “Who makes you come like a wanton harlot?!” Cullen roared savagely as her eyes rolled back and she cried out, undoubtedly loud enough for all of Skyhold to hear, as another orgasm crashed over her unexpectedly.

“You, Cullen! You!” she managed, her speech slurred and more babbling than actual words. Spurred on by his lustful words, she cried out with her own request:

“Rosa’da’din in’em, emma lath!” she cried out, It is enough to satisfy him as Cullen finally tipped over the edge. His whole body trembled as a throatily groan erupted from his lips against her neck; eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in pleasure. He pressed in to capture her mouth, his hips stuttering _hard_. Aria swallowed his cry with a keening sob of her own, feeling the scalding heat of his release, the rush of his seed as he filled her womb with several spurts bid a gutturally moan from her lips, the tension screaming through his body as he lost himself within her. Something about the noises he made as he came was enough to tip her over the edge a final time, her body tightened around him as she shuddered through her climax. Clawing at his back hard enough to leave marks, fighting to get closer, to somehow _will_  their flesh together as if they could somehow hold on, and never let go.

Slowly, their fever-tight grip on each other loosened. Cullen lifted his head to look at her, expression dazed, almost disbelieving. He reached up to tuck a strand of her mussed hair behind her pointed ear.

“You are… so incredibly beautiful,” he stated in awe, as he gathered her close. “I never thought I… That we…,” he sighed heavily. “Was it too much? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“It was… perfect,” she promised. He held her close, the hard planes of his chest pressed tightly against her soft feminine curves. He kissed her with such passion, willing all the emotions he had for her into this single expression of adoration.

“I love you…,” she whispered shyly, joy bloomed in her chest as his golden eyes lit up at her honest confession. He squeezed her tightly against his sweat-slicked body.

“I… I love you too,” Cullen answered, a smile playing on his lips as he pressed another kiss to her forehead. He grasped her hips firmly, pulling her onto his lap, with a devious smile.

“Though, I am not done with you yet…,”

She stared blankly at him, her gaze dropped between their bodies, where his slowly hardening length was still buried inside her.

“So soon?” she managed to squeak out. Cullen laughed, loud and deep, her innocence endearing.

“Do you really think I would be sated after one round?” Cullen murmured in her ear, tracing the shell of it with his full lips, gently nipping at the sensitive tip. She moaned at his teasing, feeling heat simmering low in her belly as Cullen ground their hips together, his length hardened and filling her tight sheath fully once more. She sighed in pleasure, accepting the slow sensual kiss her Commander showered upon her as she straddled his lap before he spoke again: “After experiencing how it finally feels when your sweet cunt tightens around me?” adding a deep thrust of his hips in punctuation. “The night is young and I intend to show you, very thoroughly, what it means to be taken by the ‘Lion of Fereldan’,” he snarls for emphasis.

She manages a feigned look of fear before her amused giggle at his title is cut short, as he bites down in the juncture of her neck, teasing and titillating, and letting the embers of desire flare up anew.

Very thoroughly… indeed.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations provided by [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883)
> 
> Sathan - Please  
> Rosa’da’din in’em, emma lath! - Come inside of me, my love!


End file.
